Those Who Seek One Moment of Peace
by joudama
Summary: FF12 and KH crossover; Fran, Riku, and Sora. Written for areyougame on insanejournal. The Viera had a saying about this...


**Title:** Those Who Seek One Moment of Peace

**Author:** joudama

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XII/Kingdom Hearts

**Rating:** worksafe

**Warnings:** none!

**Word count:** 743

**Summary:** The Viera had a saying about this...

**A/N:** Written for the areyougame prompt comm on insanejournal. The premise of this is, sadly, running with the _terrible, horrible, WTF r u doin _retconning Squeenix has done with FF:Tactics for the PSP. By them inserting Balthier into it, they have moved Tactics from about 500 years _after_ FF12 to being about _three years _after, and, yes, notice how in Tactics there are no races save the humes? Including no Viera? Meaning no FRAN? ...seethe I hate you, Squeenix, I hate you _so, so_ much. seethes more

...ahem

Oh, and the 'Viera language' that the proverb is in is from a conlang I worked on when I was fresh out of college, but modified to fit the trends I noticed in Viera names. Yes, I am a nerd.

**Prompt:** Crossover: Final Fantasy XII/Kingdom Hearts, Fran, Riku, and Sora: extroversion - sometimes, she wished it was legal to use a few carefully placed sedatives on other sentients.

--

She hated the nightmares.

It was hard not to have nightmares about it, of course. She didn't know quite what had happened, to cause the Dark to show up in Ivalice, but one day they were _there_, and it had been a terrifying thing.

She had managed to come to this place, this "Traverse Town," as they called it, and when she had told them about how the Dark had overrun her world, they had all looked worried, as if such a thing had never happened before.

The Dark had overrun worlds before; plunged them into shadow and ripped them apart, but never before had it been so _particular,_ it seemed. Her world still stood, and so it fared better than others, but all of her kind and all of those who had not been hume had been destroyed. It was as if someone had been guiding the Dark, and if the Dark was all that she had been told, then it was a terrifying thing to think that one could have that much control of it.

The ones with the Keyblades had opened a door to her world to investigate, and she had been unable to go through, nor could any who were not hume, and it seemed that this worried them all as well.

They came back with reports that the world was still in one piece, somehow still _whole_, and the Dark seemed settled and _contained_ in one place, a small town so backwater, Leá Monde, that even a sky pirate such as Fran, who had long ago traveled much of the world, had never been there, and now the Dark still within the town was closed up tightly, sealed and bound up somewhere _within_ as if behind an imperfect Doorway of its own; traces spreading out from it like light through the cracks.

Too many things made no sense and too few things added up, so much so that it was agreed they would try to get more information before trying anything.

And in the meantime, it seemed that she would have no peace--not from those trying to 'cheer her up.'

They had been trying for a good week to improve her mood, and she no longer had the patience for it. She had managed maybe a few hours of sleep the entire two weeks since the humes of this world had returned and told her of Ivalice and how none remained save humes, and her nerves were not the best because of it.

Nor were they the best because she worried. Her world, she suspected, was closed to her now, and she was trapped on this world without Mist, and the thought of family she had lost and people she would never see again, made something inside her feel empty.

She tried her best not to think of Balthier, and in general failed at it.

It was one of those times when she had been trying not to think of him and had failed, that, in a moment of weakness, she had said something she should not have to the young healer, Aerith, and it was there that her troubles upon this world truly began.

The Viera had a saying--_Thayih io warjjh radh'somirrn si mvranh __akrivfiy thayih-vei re __warjjh radh'stihh._

Those who seek one moment of peace will be sought by two moments of trouble.

And this seemed very much to be the case, and her 'two moments of trouble' even bore names: one moment was "Sora" and the other was "Riku."

It really was a pity, she thought, a dull pounding behind her temples as they entreated her to...do something--come with them to their home world to 'take your mind of things', teach him how to shoot with a bow and arrow; questioning her incessantly about her hobbies and how could she run in those heels and holy wow, wasn't that, um, thong uncomfortable, I mean, don't you get stuck to leather chairs and stuff?--that it was illegal to simply drop of few of the sedatives Aerith had provided her with into the bubbled and sugared concoction the two seemed to thrive upon.

...Although she _was_ a sky pirate, and by nature of the job class, they performed activities that gave no thoughts to such a triffling thing as _legality_.

And her two moments of trouble grinned at her happily, having no idea what the smile slowly dawning on her face truly meant.


End file.
